Seeing the Truth
by xXGabGabXx
Summary: The Distastroid never came, now see what happens when Vlad Masters has a child.
1. Prologue

Seeing the Truth

Prologue.  
It was a rainy night, and Vlad Masters was sitting in his castle with his new love, a woman named Beth Webber. He was going to propose to her. "Beth, my dear, I have something to ask you" the millionaire said, a slight gleam in his eyes. "Yes Vlad?" Beth said. "Beth Webber," he got on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small red velvet object "will you be my wife?" Beth was speechless at the moment; tears slowly formed and dripped down her cheeks. "Yes! Oh Vlad, you've made me the happiest woman alive!" She hugged him, and he proceeded to put the ring on her finger. "I love you." He said.  
**One year later  
**"Push, my darling, push!" Vlad Masters was telling his wife, she was in labor. She made a painful scream. "AAAAGH, it hurts, Vlad! It hurts!" Beth said her face red as a tomato. "It'll be over soon, dear, I promise" Just like that, it was over. Beth was now smiling adoringly at a small baby girl. "Oh Vlad, she's beautiful!" Vlad came to her side. "Just like you." He kissed her on the cheek. "Let's name her Viola, Viola Lillian Masters."  
The baby had bright green eyes, and for the time being her hair looked black. As she grew older, her mother and father noticed something off about her. Her hair had two shades; the bangs were a snowy white color, the rest black. She also seemed to trip on her own feet a lot when she walked, and drop things all the time. When Beth questioned Vlad about this, he had to tell her the truth. "Beth, what I am about to show you will be very shocking, but promise me that you'll always love me."

She nodded. Two black rings formed in the torso of the millionaire, then separating, changing his appearance to that of Vlad Plasmius. "My god…" Beth said. "I am a half ghost, my DNA fused with ectoplasm. I am so sorry I didn't tell you this a long time ago." Beth glared at him. "You are a monster, Vlad Masters. I NEVER want to see you again!" With that, she threw her wedding band on the floor and stormed out of the house. He couldn't let her tell everyone. He made her forget, she had forgotten she had ever married him.

Vlad was very heartbroken after this, but he stayed strong. He raised his daughter alone and taught her how to control her powers. She could duplicate herself by the time she was ten. Viola was home schooled until she turned 16. In truth, he had something else in mind for the girl.  
**End Prologue**

I know my grammar might be off by a long shot but please try to keep the positives about the story. This is not at all in association with the Phantom Planet after things. In fact, in this fan fiction the Disastroid never came! Danny had confessed to his parents when he turned 17 about his powers, and he and Sam got married. Vlad is no longer mayor, he gave up when he saw Beth. He loved her too much. As for Tucker and Valarie…they got together. You'll get more info on this hmm…later. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The First Day, oh the joy!  
Viola's POV  
I got out of the limo, carrying a green and black backpack filled with notebooks, pencils, paper, and everything else I would need for school. I waved the limo driver goodbye, and looked to the school. Casper High was the school I was going to. I looked down at my feet and sighed. _Will they make fun of me? Will I make fake friends because of my father's wealth? Will I be a nerd in the classes? _All of these questions flashed through my head in an instant, I began to worry. I walked into the school, and to my locker.

All of the students looked at me curiously. "Do you think she's the new girl that the principal told us about?" I heard a boy said. I glanced over my shoulder to get a look at him. His hair was messy and snowy white, and his eyes were a bright amethyst. His eyes caught my gaze and his smiled timidly, I looked down and blushed. I got out the paper with my locker combination and number on it.

Locker fifty-six, I almost punched myself. I completely missed the locker! I went back to find it. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Already on the first day I manage to mess something up!_When I found the locker, I noticed that the boy from a couple minutes ago had the locker to the right of mine. "Hi," He said giving me a friendly smile "my name is Ryan, yours?" I looked down and blushed again. "Viola, Viola Masters" He got wide eyed for a second. "Like Vlad Masters?" He asked. _How did I know this was going to happen? _ I nodded. "Well, it's really nice to meet you." His tone changed suddenly, friendly to flat and suspicious. _Weird,_ I thought. I went to my first period class, Italian. I knew Italian already, as well as Japanese, but the school required that we take a foreign language.

"Ah hello there, you must be the new student." A woman with a strong Italian accent said. "Yes." She nodded and introduced herself. "I am Ms. Vester, you may sit over there." She pointed to a seat in the middle of the class room. Perfect, a place where everyone can gawk at me. I went over to the seat, and began doodling on some paper. "Boungiorno, class, we have a new student I'd like to introduce. Viola, could you be as kind as to stand up?" I got out of the chair and stood up. "Class, this is Viola Masters." The whole class's attention turned to me, and I heard murmurs and whispers among them. "Like Vlad Masters, the millionaire?" Many of them said. I was in for a long school year.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Phanta and Phantom Collide.

The day went slowly for me, I felt constantly hounded by the students. They asked me if I really were Vlad Masters' daughter, I replied in an annoyed nod. I had only one class with Ryan, and for some strange reason he kept giving me a glare. I don't know how I could've annoyed him or made him angry, I guess I'll find out sometime. My limo driver picked me up from the school and dropped me off at my house; and my dad came out to greet me. "Hello sweetie, how was your first day?" He asked smiling at me. "It was nice" I said, and walked up to my room. I dropped the bags on the floor, and flopped onto my bed. My room was neat and tidy; I had a desk to draw and work, a water bed, a TV, and a secret passage way into my father's lab.  
I was my father's apprentice in a way. He trained me to fight against who he called the Phantoms. I had seen them before in my VR training sessions, but not for real. Their leader, Danny Phantom, has snowy white hair which has grown out to his shoulders, his son who just wanted to be known as "Phantom" had pitch black hair and blue eyes. Lastly is Danny Phantom's wife, Samantha. She is a human, not even an inch of ghost in her. Father had told me that one day I would really fight them. This excited me to no bounds.  
"Viola, could you come down into the lab, please? Daddy has news for you." I obeyed and went down. "Yes, father?" I said. "My dear, I need you to get something for me." I smiled. "I want you to go to the museum, and take this artifact," He held out a picture of a strange scepter. "And bring it back here." I took the picture, and nodded. "Yes Dad." I changed a ring of indigo split from my waist and going their separate ways. My hair turned from being white in the bangs, to black and vice versa. My outfit was that of green skinny jeans, and a torn black shirt with a green "P" on it. "Now go, Viola, I shall be anticipating your return."  
I flew to the museum with a grin on my face, when I got there I phased through the ceiling, and invisibly went to the scepter. I heard the faint sound of someone gasping. I turned around, and there he was, Ryan. What was he doing here? He took out a strange device, and started to walk around the museum with it. The machine made weird bleeping noised, and they kept getting faster when he was near me. "Aha!" He said after a while. "Show yourself, ghost!" I gulped, Ryan was a ghost hunter. I showed myself, knowing me probably could've found me anyway. "A girl ghost? Wow that's new." I shot a glare at him "What do you think girls can't be ghosts?" He stared at me. "Uh, no, I was just saying-"I shot an ectoblast at him. "Whatever, you going to fight me or not?" He chuckled. "Of course, it's what I was born to do."  
White rings of light traveled from his torso and separated. His appearance changed to that of black jeans with a white belt hanging from the side, with small weapons attached. He had two shirts on, one was white and long sleeved, another short sleeved and black. And last but not least, his eyes and hair changed from white to black and his eyes amethyst to blue. He was Phantom. I gasped, and sped towards the scepter, grabbing it and then phasing through the wall. Phantom kept shooting ectoblasts at me which I dodged easily. Soon, I was out of his sight. I went back home and gave the scepter to my father. "Good work Viola! I knew I could count on you. You can go to the mall if you wish." I hugged him and changed back. "Thank you daddy."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I decided I needed a few more books and drawing tools, so I took my dad's offer on going to the mall. "Dear, do you need a ride?" He asked me. "No I can walk." I said, while getting at least thirty dollars and then heading out the door. Half way there, the Box Ghost appeared in front of me. "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHO-" He was cut off by someone tackling him. _Oh great, it was him again ._I thought as Phantom, Ryan, or whatever his name was started to fight the ghost. It was over in a short time. "Uh, you gonna stand there all day?" He asked me. I looked over to him, gave him a glare, and proceeded to walk to the mall.

"H…Hey! C'mon, I just saved your life and you don't even thank me?" He flew ahead of me. "To be honest, I didn't _need_ your help. The Box Ghost is a wimp." He stared at me, glared, then said, "Fine, if you don't need my help then the next time a ghost tries to kill you, I won't help you." I returned the glare. "Fine, have it your way." We then went our separate ways.

I went to the first art shop I saw when I got to the mall; I purchased a kneading eraser, some charcoal pencils, and two drawing notepads. After this I went to the book store to get another three chapters of my favorite manga, Death Note. I decided I could stay for a little bit, so I went to the food court to get a small thing of mozzarella sticks and sat down at a table. An African-American came up to me and smiled in a nice way. "Hi, my name is Nathan. Nathan Foley. I was just wondering if I could sit here."He said. I smiled back. "Go ahead. By the way, my name is Viola." He took the seat across from me, and I got out one of the Death Note volumes.

"So, what are you reading? It looks too short to be a real book." I looked up. "It's a manga." I said. He looked really confused, so I explained to him what they are. "Mangas are Japanese comics." This eased up some of his confusion. "There's a difference?" I nodded and showed him the book. "You see how it looks much more different than the Marvel comics? Or maybe even the DC comics?" He nodded. "It looks like Pokémon!" I giggled. "Hey, have I seen you before?" I asked him, he looked really familiar. "Oh, I go to Casper High. You probably saw me in the hallways or something."

Then a voice called out. "Hey Nathan, dude where have you been?" I swear, how many times am I going to see this guy? Ryan came up and looked at us. "Oh, hey Ryan. Have you met Viola?" He shot me a glare, just as he did many times before. "Yeah, I have. You gonna go to the arcade with me or what?" Nathan got up. "Totatally, man. I still have to beat your high score!" He looked over to me. "You want to come with us?" Nathan asked. Ryan had one of those looks like dude-what-the-heck-are-you-thinking. "Nathan, she's a girl. I doubt she likes video games." I got up. "Actually, I do." Ryan groaned as I proceeded to walk with them to the arcade. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I played the bloodiest gore fest game I could find. Ryan and Nathan looked at me in awe as I got the second highest score. "Wow." Nathan had mumbled. Soon after, my father called me on my cell. "Viola, the limo driver is in the front of the mall. I'd like you to come home now." He said. "Yes, dad." I ended the call. "Who was that?" Ryan and Nathan asked me. "My dad, he wants me to go home." I explained. "Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nathan said. "Yeah." Ryan said. He was still grumpy.

I got home and went inside, just to see my father in his ghost form. He was holding the scepter. "Daughter, Daddy needs something to be done of you once again." I nodded and walked in front of him. "This scepter needs a…host, if you will, to work properly. I want you to be it." I gave him a questioning look then said, "Two questions, one, what does it do? Two, will it hurt?" He chuckled and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It will help us achieve victory over the Phantoms, and no, it won't hurt at all." He smiled. "We will do it tomorrow." I nodded again and went to my room.

After about three hours of reading manga and drawing, I got bored. I checked the clock, it was ten o'clock. Dad didn't like me up after ten, but I didn't care. Tonight wasn't even a school night. I decided to sneak out. I changed into my ghost form, and left the house. I flew around aimlessly, lying on my back as if I were floating in a pool. Until, something bad happened. An ectoblast shot the air next to me, missing my ear by a millimeter.

I screamed out, horrified to the first degree. I flew around to spot my attacker; it was Phantom…with Nathan. "There she is!" Ryan cried out, grabbing Nathan's arm and flying into the air. I had nothing to say, nothing to scream out, I just flew as fast as I could. "What do you want from me!" I yelled. He kept shooting. "The Scepter of Elise, I need it back, now!" I swung around, stopping in my tracks. "Y…You want that weird staff?" I said. He stopped too. "Yes. It holds great power, but with a price." I flew near him. "Like what?" He took a deep breath. "A human soul must be sacrificed to be able to use the scepter's power."

No words could describe my emotion. I was angry, horrified, and not capable of speech. "My…my god." I held my head, and I started to sway in the air. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked. "No…no…it can't be true…it…it can't!" I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ryan's POV.

Ever get those days when you just have nothing to say? Yeah, today is one of those days. As the ghost girl fainted in mid-air, a bright ring of light separated from her waist and traveled in two opposite directions. Her appearance changed as they went, also. Her white hair and black bangs turned to the opposite colors of each other. Her old t-shirt turned into a bright green one that looked as if a designer made it, and the torn up jeans changed to a mini skirt. I recognized the face, it was Viola Masters.

I flew over to catch her; she was still and looked like she just passed out from a night of being drunk. "H…hey, Viola, c'mon wake up!" I urged as I went on top of a building and sat Nathan down. "Dude, do you think she's gonna be ok?" I asked Nathan. He came over and leaned his head onto her chest. "She's breathing, and her heartbeat is steady." He said. A few minutes passed and he was still on her chest. "Dude, you're a pervert." He got up and looked at me. "Man, I resent that statement." I sat down next to the girl. How was I stupid enough not to notice this?

After what seemed like forever, Viola began to stir. "…Ugh…" She opened her eyes and stared at me, realization hit her like she rammed herself into a brick wall. "Ah! What am I doing here?" She took a look at her body, and then put her head into her hands. "Perfect…this day is so awesome," She said sarcastically. "First I find out my dad wants to kill me, and now this, oh the joy." I reached out my hand to put it on her shoulder, but pulled it back. I felt so sorry for her. All this time, her father actually wanted her as his pawn. Nathan came over and took one of her hands. Her face was red and tears were gushing out of her eyes.

"Dude, I think you have some explaining to do." Nathan said to me. I nodded to him, and phased back into my human self. Viola didn't stir, she didn't look surprised. Hell, she didn't even care. I laid my hand on her back and rubbed it. "I'm sorry, Viola. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I'm sorry that you have that evil man for a father. But I promise you, I will make him pay." She looked at me, and to Nathan, then to her palms. "What do I do now?" I looked down on the ground. "I have an idea! You can come to my place, and my dad could help you out!" She looked at me, and smiled. "Okay."


End file.
